


Red and Blue Make Violet

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Rachel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Omega!Percy, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After the wars, Rachel passed the spirit of the oracle on, because she had only taken it to help. Now, she wants other things in life. Ten years later and she has everything she ever wanted.





	Red and Blue Make Violet

PJatO || Perchel || PJatO || Perchel || Red and Blue Make Violet || Perchel || PJatO || Perchel || PJatO

Title: Red and Blue Make Violet – Writer's Month

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/f, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, fluff, family fluff, future fic

Main Pairing: Rachel/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Violet Elizabeth Jackson-Dare

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: fairy tale_

After the wars, Rachel passed the spirit of the oracle on, because she had only taken it to help. Now, she wants other things in life. Ten years later and she has everything she ever wanted.

**Red and Blue Make Violet**

_Writer's Month_

"Daddy. Daddy, tell me a story!"

Percy smiled gently down at his little princess and sat down on her bed. She stared up at him with those incredibly large, sea-green eyes, her small freckled face framed by the wildest red curls possible. Squishing her cheeks, he started kissing her freckles until she was giggling.

"Okay, how about the tale of Red Riding Hood, Violet?", asked Percy thoughtfully.

"Oo—oh! Yas!", exclaimed his daughter enthusiastically.

"Once upon a time", started Percy softly while getting settled in the small, purple princess-bed. "There was a young girl with fiery-red hair. So everybody just called her Red. She was really, _really_ fierce. And she was passing through the woods. Really just passing through them, they weren't really her usual route, you know? She met a very nice, fun satyr in the woods, who was really in love with a tree nymph. With him, she also met two dutiful hunters, who were protecting the woods. One was really cheeky and sassy, or so people say. The other was a strong and determined woman, who started butting heads with Red. Together with a friendly cyclops-"

"Oh, like uncle Tyson?", gasped Violet excitedly.

"_Exactly_ like uncle Tyson", confirmed Percy with a fond little smile. "And the friendly cyclops, the smitten satyr and the two hunters, they decided to help Red cross the forest together. Because the forest was dangerous. There was a big, bad wolf living in it and the wolf liked to eat people."

"That's not very nice", stated Violet seriously.

"It isn't", agreed Percy and kissed Violet's forehead. "That's why her friends accompanied Red."

"And did the sassy hunter save her and protect her?", asked Violet eagerly.

"Mh... no", hummed Percy, amused by the shocked look on his daughter's face. "The wolf was very mighty and dangerous. And in the battle, it was Red who did the protecting and saving. She very bravely took her hairbrush and threw it at the wolf, knocking him out so the friends could all escape together. They got back-up and freed the forest from the wolf together."

"Oh! Oh, I love when the girl is the hero!", gasped Violet excitedly.

"I know you do", grinned Percy. "But now it's time for bed, mh? We could watch _Brave_ tomorrow."

"Ye—es!", exclaimed Violet at the mention of her favorite movie.

A redheaded badass princess? Of course did Percy show that to his daughter early on and she immediately fell in love with the movie, since its protagonist was looking just like her. Smoothing down her wild hair, Percy pressed another kiss to her forehead before tucking her properly into bed.

"Night, daddy", yawned Violet.

"Good night, princess. Dream of dancing dolphins", whispered Percy softly.

Violet giggled at her silly dad who brushed her hair out of her face one last time.

"Hey there. Anybody wants a good night kiss from mom?"

Both Percy and Violet turned to look at the door in excitement. "Mommy!" "Rach!"

Rachel grinned fondly as she walked up to them and knelt down next to the bed so she could kiss her daughter's cheek. Violet happily wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"Good night, sweetheart", whispered Rachel, hugging Violet back.

"Night, mommy", grinned Violet happily. "Daddy says we watch _Brave_ tomorrow!"

"Of course he did", chuckled Rachel, side-eyeing her husband.

Percy offered her a sheepish grin before the two left their daughter's bedroom. As soon as the door was closed did Rachel pull Percy into a kiss. Percy stumbled a little, but gladly wrapped his arms around her to steady himself. They were quite the pair; the female alpha and the male omega. The great hero of Olympus and the former Oracle of Delphi. Oh yes, she had been willing to accept the spirit during the war, because they direly needed the oracle and Rachel wanted nothing more than to be _useful_, to _help_ Percy. To _protect_ Percy, in any way or shape she could. And after the war, they actually had the time to find a fitting vessel for the spirit of the oracle. And after that...

/flashback\

Percy looked cute with a blush on his cheeks. Though it was also very easy to put that on those cheeks, because when it came to romantic advances, Percy was a bit of a mess. Fighting monsters? Sassing the gods? Percy was doing great! Someone giving him a gift and making him a compliment, he'd just stare doe-eyed and completely lost at them. As he was currently doing.

"What...", started Percy slowly, lifting the box up to shake at Rachel.

"Gift", offered Rachel amused, pointing from the box to Percy. "For you."

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot, Dare", warned Percy and rolled his eyes.

"When you're looking at me like the box is overwhelming you... what else am I supposed to do?"

"This watch is worth more than the apartment I live in", pointed Percy out slowly. "I know because I had Grover google it, okay? What _is_ this?"

"A courting gift", shrugged Rachel nonchalantly.

The omega just looked down at the watch again, before looking up at Rachel. "...Why?"

Rachel nodded slowly before patting his head. "Thank the gods you're pretty."

"Hey. Somehow, that was an insult. So _hey_", grunted Percy with furrowed brows.

All Rachel could do was smile at him. "Because I like you, Jackson. Remember our kiss?"

"Yes", nodded Percy slowly, cheeks darkening. "But... that was... heat of the moment, right?"

"No. That was me wanting to get a taste before temporarily giving up any chance to", replied Rachel. "I like you a lot. You're the reason I allowed myself to be dragged into all of this. Now that it's over, I want... I want a normal life, Percy. And you're the omega I want to start it with."

Percy just made a small noise and tilted his head in the other direction before regarding the alpha. Rachel was... his friend. One of his best friends. One of his very best friends. One of the few alphas he was close, he _let close_. Ever since the war had ended, many alphas had tried to court him. Mostly just because he was pretty and famous now. But he didn't want that. He wanted _love_. He wanted... Now that the war was over, he wanted to lean back and have a normal life.

"Okay fine", hummed Percy slowly, pulling the box close.

"Fine?", echoed Rachel, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Fine. I accept this first gift, but don't think you can just buy my attention with expensive stuff. I demand to be properly wooed, alpha", warned Percy cheekily.

"Oh, I'll woo you alright", teased Rachel delighted, kissing Percy's cheek and flustering him.

/flashback|end\

"You know that's not how Red Riding Hood goes, right?", whispered Rachel teasingly.

She brushed Percy's hair out of his face and stole another kiss. Percy just grinned broadly and shrugged before taking her by the hand and leading her toward their bedroom. Their apartment was huge – a large, fancy penthouse. One of the upsides of being mated and married to a very rich alpha; there was nothing material that Percy had to wish for. Their apartment was spacious, they were never missing food on the table – something that Percy very much remembered from his childhood with Gabe, who liked to gamble all their money away. They could afford the best private school for Violet, all the art-supplies and things that their daughter could possibly want.

Just the way Rachel had been treating him for the past ten years. Anything he could wish for, his alpha was more than happy to provide for him. For the first couple months after graduation, the two of them simply traveled the world together. Visiting all the places Percy had ever only dreamed of. He had never felt that taken care of before in his life and especially after the wars, that was all he wanted. To be wrapped up in a blanket and be loved; no more fighting, no more war. The more dates they went on together, the more they laughed with each other and shared interests, the more Percy actually fell in love with Rachel. They had been close friends and crossing the line wasn't hard.

"How was your day, Red?", asked Percy when the two got ready for bed.

"Exhausting. But good", sighed Rachel and stretched. "Who knew running a gallery would be this irritating? But artists are _bitches_. I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No. You're wonderful and easy-going, especially when it's about your art", chimed Percy.

"...Cheeky", huffed Rachel and threw her bra at Percy.

Percy laughed as he dodged before crawling into the bed. Rachel had turned her back on her family's business, despite her father insisting. And while her mom had given her money whenever they saw each other, worrying for her, Rachel pursued her dream career as an artist. Once her art started bringing in real money, she invested it in a gallery. A very highly respected gallery, by now.

"You know I'm really proud of you, right?", hummed Percy before he leaned over his alpha and kissed her softly. "Such a big-shot business woman. Big-time artist."

"Oh please. We both know that you're the one doing the important work", countered Rachel as she rolled them over to kiss Percy properly. "I never wanted my kid to be raised by nannies and servants the way I was. You're an _amazing_ parent. Vi adores you. You raise her with all the love she deserves, the way I wish I had gotten."

Percy was a stay-at-home omega. As a kid, he would have scoffed at anyone telling him that. Now? After two wars, after he dealt with his PTSD, after he had his small, precious daughter? Leaving her side had seemed impossible and he remembered his childhood, remembered growing up with his mom. With two working parents, their kid would inevitably be raised a lot by strangers. Others could deal with that, could work with it. Percy didn't want to. Not yet anyway. He was considering becoming a counselor and trainer at Camp Half-Blood once Violet was older, but while she was still this small and precious? Percy just wanted to be there, for every big first – her first word, first step, the first time she danced to a song she enjoyed. Percy absolutely loved being a dad.

"Mommy? Daddy? Can I sleep in your bed tonight?", asked Violet softly as she knocked.

Percy and Rachel exchanged a fond, small smile before they parted and made room for Violet to climb in and curl together between them. Nothing was more precious than her, not to them.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was, ironically enough, inspired by a Percico blog on tumblr who got asked about Perchel and then basically pitched sugar-mamma!Rachel, which oooh yeees. So I definitely had to write some Perchel again with that in mind!


End file.
